Dear Diary
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Yato and Yukine discover that Hiyori keeps a diary in her possession. Curious as to what lies inside the pages, Yato and Yukine team up to try and steal her diary without her knowing. The boys will learn though, that it is harder then they thought it would be. (One Shot)


"Hurry up idiot!" Yukine hissed from outside the window.

"I got it, I got it!" Yato shot at him quietly, tip toeing across the room. There it was, laying on the bed. The cover of the little book was pink with a golden lock that kept the contents inside unknown to any outsiders. In dark fuchsia script, the cover read: "Diary".

Yato wiggled his fingers, slowly reaching towards the book.

"Hurry! I'm aging over here!" Yukine snapped impatiently.

"Shut up moron! I got-"

"What are you doing?" The two froze and looked over at the intruder. Hiyori stood by the door, her eyes narrowing at the two boys in her room. Yato's hand was inches from the book.

Yukine waved and jumped from the window. Yato turned at the sound of a landing outside and gawked at his disappearance. "Traitor!" He yelled towards the window.

He heard Hiyori clear her throat from her door and he turned towards her. She was tapping her foot, watching Yato.

_I'm so dead_ he thought to himself. "Haha, hey Hiyori! How are you? I was just tidying up things for you! So if I could just-"

"Yato," he gulped at the dark undertone present in her voice. "Step away from the bed."

"Aw come on, I was just-"

"Yato!" Hiyori warned. He didn't want to be hit with one of her crazy wrestler moves, so he backed up with lightening speed towards the window. "See ya later!" He called to her.

Her eyes widened as she ran towards him. "Hey wa-"

Yato hopped down onto the ground and disappeared out of the view of Hiyori's window. He took a deep breath and exhaled. That was close.

"You took too long!" He turned at the sound of Yukine's voice.

Yato pouted. "You kept yelling at me to hurry and it slowed me down! Besides, how could you leave your master alone to fend for himself?" Yato clutched his chest dramatically, placing his other hand on his forehead.

"You didn't die, so calm down." Yukine mumbled, rolling his eyes before looking up towards Hiyori's window with his hands inside of his pockets. "She is probably going to be very cautious now, so we need another plan."

Yato pressed his lips together, ruffling his dark hair. Yukine was right. Hiyori's secrets were almost stolen away by the two. No doubt she would be on high alert now that she knew they were after her diary.

A few days ago, the three were sitting in her room, hanging out as usual. Yato was casually roaming her room when he spotted the diary sitting on her desk. He had asked Hiyori what was inside, and she immediately snatched the book from his sweaty palms. No matter how much he begged, she wouldn't let him lay a finger on it. Ever since then, Yukine and Yato were making a hard effort to discover the contents of the diary. It could hold so many dark secrets that sparked the boys' curiosities.

Yato tapped his chin, thinking. "Hiyori is definitely not going to keep her eyes off that diary now."

"No kidding genius." Yukine grumbled.

Yato looked over at him, an idea sparking. "So we just need to try and take it when she least expects it!"

Yukine looked at the god skeptically. "And how do you suppose we do that?" He asked.

Yato grinned, sticking his thumb to point at himself. "Just leave it to me!"

Yukine sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Yato peeped from a corner as Hiyori walked out of her room, leaving the door wide open. Yato grinned mischievously. He turned, signaling to Yukine with his hands.<p>

Yukine pouted at him. "This is such a stupid idea." He groaned, but he used the remote in his hands to lift the toy helicopter from the ground.

Carefully, Yukine flew it inside Hiyori's room. "It's in."

Yato snickered evilly, turning from the corner to gaze onto the screen of the laptop in his lap.

Yukine eyed him shamefully. "You know if Daikoku finds out you took his laptop, he is going to kill you."

Yato brushed him off with his hand. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He responded halfheartedly, his eyes never leaving the screen. From the screen, Hiyori's full room was in view.

"I can't believe that you used half of your yen savings on this spy recording toy helicopter. This better work."

"Shh Yukine!" Yato hissed as he heard footsteps. Their backs were against the wall as they heard the door close quietly. Yato looked on the screen to see Hiyori walking over to her bed. Her lamp was on since it was night time, and she walked over to her desk to place her notebook down. "This is gold! Now we can catch her when she doesn't expect it and take the diary!"

Yukine snorted, but he watched the screen along with Yato. He then saw Hiyori lift her lavender school uniform shirt over her head, exposing her naked upper body that was covered in a pastel pink bra. Yato's eyes widened and he was frozen.

Her curves, her soft looking skin, the way her breasts-

Yato screamed, covering his eyes. He mustn't look at her like this. This wasn't right. Dirty thoughts were flowing through Yato's mind.

"Yukine, stop looking at her! I know what you are thinking!" Yato scolded, peaking at him though his fingers.

"I-I'm not thinking about anything! What are you talking about?" Yukine's cheeks were turning red.

"Don't lie to me, you perv! I know you were-"

"Yato." Yukine cut in the middle of his words. "Yato look!"

Yato uncovered his hands from his eyes to see Hiyori's face right on the screen. He screeched, jumping up in surprise. They were caught red handed.

"Heeeyaaahhh!" Hiyori grabbed the helicopter and the view of the room was gone. Instead, there were green leaves around showing through the camera. She threw it out the window!

"Damn it!" Yato groaned, hitting his head. "I was sure that would work!"

"I told you it was a stupid idea."

"Well you-"

"Yato! Yukine!" Hiyori roared from behind her door. They both turned to each other, eyes wide. In unison, they jumped up and sprinted down the hall, running for their lives.

* * *

><p>Hiyori was sound asleep in her room, snoring softly. Yato peered at her, waving his hand in front of her face. He then smirked.<p>

He turned towards Yukine. "She is asleep, so she can't do anything."

Yukine sighed. "Just grab the diary and let's go!" Yukine whispered harshly. Yato tip toed over to her desk and his eyes widened. The diary wasn't there. She must had hid it.

"She has it." Yukine sighed impatiently. Yato looked over at Hiyori's sleeping figure. Yukine was right. Hiyori was clutching the pink book to her chest, snuggling with it. This was going to be harder then I thought Yato observed.

He leaned his knee slowly onto her mattress, and she shifted around softly before drifting off again with the sound of snoring. Her back was towards him and he observed her quietly. She seemed to be asleep.

Yato leaned in closer to her and...

"Come any closer and you'll end up like the helicopter." Yato's eyes widened as he leaped off the bed, panicking. She was up this whole time?

"Yukine let's go! Mission abort!" He grabbed Yukine's jacket and dashed towards the window. Yukine grumbled curses under his breath as they made their escape.

* * *

><p>The two watched as Hiyori walked up to the cardboard box that was sat in front of a grocery store. She laughed softly. "Aw, what cute kittens!"<p>

Yato snickered, rubbing his hands together. "This is genius! This is going to work!"

Yukine, who was dressed in a black jacket and had a ski mask on was shaking his head at Yato.

"You must really want to read what's in her diary if you are going this extreme. This is the stupidest idea yet." Yukine averted his eyes from Yato, who had a gray wig on, red lipstick, and a dress that was probably fashionable in the early 1970's.

"She won't see it coming, watch!" Yato stepped from the corner they were hiding behind and walked over to Hiyori. She turned at the sound of clicking against the pavement, and noticed Yato walking towards her, wobbling in the heels. Hiyori stifled a laugh. She couldn't believe he thought he could fool her with this costume. No one else had those piercing blue eyes, and no one else had that smell.

"Deary," Yato greeted, attempting an old lady's voice, and Hiyori had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter and cries. His red lip stick was put on messily, smudged outside his lip line. "Would you like to buy one of my kittens? They have no home."

Hiyori sighed softly, playing along with Yato. "They are awfully cute." She commented, smiling down at the kittens in the box.

"Yes, yes indeed!" Yato's voice was unbearably squeaky and high, as he attempted his best to sound feminine but old. Yato looked over at Yukine who was hiding behind the corner of the walkway. He gestured to him discreetly.

Yukine came sprinting out, running towards the two. Yato faked surprised, his hand over his mouth. "Oh dear! It's a cat burglar!"

Hiyori looked over at Yukine, who was running straight towards them. He noticed the pink book sticking out of her school bag. He outstretched his hand towards it…

Hiyori stepped back, spun around a full 360 degrees and kicked Yukine right in the stomach. He flew across the street, screaming murder. The sound of a crash down the alleyway across the street was loud as Yukine landed.

Hiyori turned to Yato, smiling with her eyes shut. "Now what about these kittens again?"

Yato's eyes were wide as he stepped back from Hiyori. "Uh I-" he cleared his throat, noticing he used his regular voice. He used his old lady voice again. "I mean oh nothing at all, bye!"

Yato threw the heels off his feet and went sprinting after Yukine, who had crashed in the alleyway.

Hiyori watched Yato, rolling her eyes. He really wanted her diary, and she didn't understand why he was so persistent. Though he was like that with many things. Hiyori waved to the kittens and went on her merry way.

Yato walked over to a metal trash bin, where Yukine was sitting inside, his arms sticking out. He was sulking at the brick wall in front of him, and glowered at Yato as he approached. "She nearly killed me."

"Well," he looked at Yukine who had a banana peel on top of his head, and tried to contain his laughter. "She didn't."

"Your plans suck!" Yukine shot angrily, attempting to remove his behind from the trashcan.

"Don't worry! The next one is going to be good!"

* * *

><p>"How was school dear?" Hiyori's mother asked as she scurried around the kitchen. Yato peeped through the air vent him and Yukine was hiding in.<p>

"Really?" Yukine asked helplessly.

"It'll work!" Yato assured. He saw the diary sitting on the table in front of Hiyori.

"It was good, though some weird cat burglar tried to rob me." She started laughing to herself quietly and Yukine snorted.

"Shut up brat!" Yato shot at Yukine. "Last I checked, she beat you up." He just rolled his eyes at Yato, pouting.

"She did not beat me up!" He grumbled.

"Oh no! Hiyori do be careful out there by yourself!" Her mom exclaimed in horror. "You should always have your friends around!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't in any real danger." Hiyori commented with another stifled laugh. Her mom looked at her worriedly, but brushed it aside.

"Hiyori, can you help me boil this pasta?" Her mom called from the stove.

"Sure! Coming!" Hiyori stood up from her chair, making her way towards her mom.

"Okay, this is our chance!" Yato exclaimed quietly. He made sure the line was sticking out of the vent, and slowly started reeling it towards the book.

"Isn't that for catching fish?" Yukine asked.

"Shh, I'm concentrating!" Yato hissed. The hook was then by the book. Yato stuck his tongue out in concentration, moving the hook so it was latched between the lock and the cover of the book. "Got it!"

"Now hurry before she comes back!" Yukine pushed.

Yato started to lift the book up slowly from the table. "Victory! All Hiyori's dark secrets are no-" Yato screeched as he saw Hiyori walking back towards the table. "Mission abort! Mission abort!" He yelled, panicking as Hiyori approached the floating diary. She jumped up, snatching the book and breaking the line.

Her eyes darted up, meeting Yato's eyes with her irritated pink ones through the vent. He immediately backed up with lightening speed, his butt in Yukine's face.

"Hey!" Yukine's voice was muffled. "Get your butt out of my face! It's sweaty and smells like rotten cheese!"

"Move then you idiot!"

"I can't move with your butt in my-"

"Hiyori, what's all that noise in the vent?" They heard her mother ask. They froze.

"Probably rats," Hiyori answered, glaring at the vent. "We should call an exterminator to get rid of them." The hidden meaning behind her words gave Yato the chills. She was reaching her breaking point.

"Let's go!" Yato hissed, backing up in the vent more.

"Maybe if you get your butt out of my face, I can do that!" Yukine hissed irritatedly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Yato and Yukine were sitting up in a tree together, exhausted as the Iki family ate their dinner inside the house.<p>

"Okay, so we need another-"

"Your ideas suck!" Yukine growled, his hands in his pockets.

Yato shot him a glare. "Fine! Then you come up with something!"

"I will! And it won't suck!" Yukine assured, standing up in the tree branch. "It's going to work!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Hiyori looked up from her math problem. She prayed that it wasn't Yato and Yukine trying to steal her diary again. She sighed, walking over to the door and opening it. She was then attacked by a bouncing, pink haired ball of excitement.<p>

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku cooed. Hiyori gasped for air under her deadly hug. Kofuku was rubbing her cheek on top of Hiyori's hair. "You never come to see me anymore!"

Hiyori choked, trying to loosen Kofuku's grip on her. "Can't breath!"

Kofuku looked down, blinking, before noticing she was hugging her friend too tightly. She released her from her embrace. "Oh sorry!" She sang with a soft laugh.

Hiyori gasped for air, her face flushed from lack of oxygen. "So Hiyorin~," she sang again, hopping around excitedly. "Let's go to my house! I made these cupcakes and I'm dying for someone to try them!"

Hiyori smiled softly at her before turning to look at her abandoned paperwork on the table. "I would love too, but I-"

"Great!" She looped her arm under Hiyori's, linking them together and zoomed out the door. Hiyori could barely keep up as they dashed down the street.

"Hey wait! Kofuku!"

Yato and Yukine heard the door slam behind the girls, and Yato peered between the crack of the fridge. "The coast is clear!"

"Okay then move! You are squishing me!"

"Alright, alright!" Yato moved from between the fridge and Yukine followed in tow, gasping for air. He coughed softly, before placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I can't believe that worked." Yato said in surprise, looking towards the front door and ruffling his hair.

"Of course it did, because it wasn't one of your stupid ideas." Yukine retorted, averting his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Yukine's eyes darted over to Yato. "I just had to mention to Kofuku that Hiyori hadn't visited for awhile and that got her worked up. I'm sure Hiyori will be busy for a bit now."

Yato rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Then let's get this diary!"

The boys looked everywhere for a couple minutes. The dining room table, under the couches in the living room, the bathroom. The only place they hadn't checked, was Hiyori's bedroom.

"I figured it would be here." Yukine commented as the two stared at her closed room door. "Go in already!"

"Alright! Don't rush me!" Yato pushed against the doorknob, opening her room door. The windows were opened, so it provided them with the necessary light they needed.

They walked in, looking around the room. Yato's eyes scanned her room until it laid on the pink object sitting on her bed.

"Found it!" Yato cried in triumph, rushing over to the bed. He outstretched his hand, but then paused.

"What are you doing moron? Grab it before she comes back and it's too late!" Yukine snapped.

Yato looked over his shoulder at him. "It's too easy. What if I pick it up and a boulder falls on my head? Or the house sets on fire! Or-"

Yukine groaned, walking past Yato. "You're such an idiot." He picked up the book off the bed and Yato screamed, crouching down and covering his head with his arms. He stayed in this fetal position for a few moments before lifting his head and opening his eyes. Yukine looked down at him annoyed. "See? Nothing happened."

Yato blinked, then jumped up and snatched the book out of Yukine's hand.

"Hey!"

"Victory is ours! Now we can see all of Hiyori's secrets!" Yato snickered, eyeing the book hungrily.

"No we can't." Yato paused from his evil laughing and looked over at Yukine in confusion.

"What do you mean we can't? We finally got the diary!"

Yukine sighed. "We can't read it until we find the key to open it."

Yato blinked at him for several moments, his words registering in his head. He then frowned deeply. "Oh come on!"

"Let's just find the key and-"

The sound of a door downstairs shutting stopped Yukine's words. They both looked at each other in fear, eyes wide. They could hear her voice from below.

"Man, I couldn't eat another cupcake if I wanted to!"

"Hide!" Yato shot, panicking as he looked around the room. Yukine rushed to the window, jumping out. "I said hide! Not abandon me you traitor!" He hissed towards the window. He didn't even noticed the footsteps outside the door. He wouldn't have enough time to leap out the window.

Hiyori walked in her room, humming softly to herself with her classwork in her hand. She placed it on her bed and sighed. "I'm going to have to get this done right away!" She nodded to herself, laying down on her bed.

Yato peaked through the crack of her closet. It was a miracle he sprinted in before she came in her room. He would just have to hope she wouldn't need anything out of it anytime soon.

He listened to her quiet out of tune humming as she did her school work on her bed. Yato must had been hidden inside her closet for at least thirty minutes. His foot was starting to fall asleep and he was getting hungry. When will she leave so I can escape? He wondered as he stayed crouched in the closet.

Just then, his stomach growled loudly. He froze and noticed Hiyori paused mid hum. Crap.

He saw through the crack that her attention was then focused on the closet. Yato gripped onto the diary. If she found him, she would surely murder him.

She stood up from her bed and started to make her way over to the closet. Yato could feel his palms dampening and a drop of sweat rolled down his face. She was going to kill him and he knew it. She almost reached the closet when the loud shrill of the phone downstairs went off.

She paused, turning to the noise. She sighed tiredly and walked over to her door, opening it and shutting it quietly. Yato took that chance to rush out her closet and leap out the window.

* * *

><p>Yato and Yukine were sitting outside the shrine where they usually slept, the sun shining down on the two. Yato was catching his breath, holding his hand to his chest while Yukine eyed him with a raised brow.<p>

"Man, she almost caught me!" Yato exclaimed, taking in heavy breaths. "But I got out alive!"

He stood up from the concrete step, diary in hand. "Now we just need to find the key!"

Yukine was sitting on a few steps below Yato, leaning back as he looked up at him. "How do you suppose we do that?" He asked him with a bored tone.

Yato tapped his chin, thinking. "I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>Hiyori had just got into her nightgown and was preparing for bed, when she heard a knock at her window. She groaned mentally, knowing it was most likely Yato and Yukine. She looked over to the window to indeed see Yato's face plastered to the glass outside, his hands glued to the window.<p>

She just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Can you let me in! It's cold!" His voice sounded muffled through the glass. Hiyori sighed and walked over, opening it for him. She had forgotten he was basically on the window, so when she opened it, he began to lean forward. He yelled, falling through the window and knocking them both to the floor.

"Yato!" She cried as he back hit her wooden floor.

"Im sorry!" He got up from being on top of her and noticed something gold poking out of her nightgown. Hiyori noticed his eyes on her chest and quickly hid the object under her pajamas, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Yato? And where is Yukine?"

Yato stood up from her, brushing off his clothes. "Eh, how should I know." He offered his hand down to her and she watched him skeptically. She knew he wanted something from her. When did he not?

She took his hand, as he lifted her off the ground. "So um…why did you come?" She asked him.

Yato averted his eyes from her. "Cause I wanted to, is that a crime?"

She blinked at him, still being cautious. "Breaking and entering is."

"Well you let me in. So I technically was only entering. I didn't break anything!" He smirked with his hands on his hips.

"You almost broke my ribs." She mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you, catch up ya know!" Yato nudged Hiyori and she just looked at Yato blankly.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He led her over to her bed, sitting her down beside him.

"Cause usually whenever you are around, Yukine is with you and you are trying to steal my diary."

"What?" Yato exclaimed with overdone offense. "What ever do you mean?"

She sighed. "Yato-"

"Hiyori," she paused as he lowered his voice, his face serious. "To be honest, I have just been really worried about you."

She blinked. "Worried…about me?" She asked, now curious as to what Yato meant.

He looked up to meet her eyes and she blushed a bit. Why was he looking at me like that? Hiyori wondered as her heart skipped an extra beat.

He stayed very quiet. "Yato, what are you talking a-"

His lips crashed down on hers and Hiyori's eyes widened in shock. He placed a hand on her cheek and she relaxed, melting at his touch. She kissed him back softly, her cheeks flushed.

He then pulled back slowly and she looked up at his caring eyes. "I just don't like you being here alone by yourself. It worries me. I wanted to come and check on you."

Hiyori's cheeks reddened more as she started to process the situation at hand. "Y-Yato…" She stuttered.

He kissed her again and she sighed quietly, her hands on his shoulders. Her cupped the back of her neck with his hand, holding her against him. She shivered at his gentle touch, enjoying his lips, his taste, his smell. He smirked against her lips as he continued kissing her softly, making her shiver in delight.

He then pulled away from her slowly, meeting her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He whispered against her lips.

"Y-Yato…I-"

He put a finger on her lips and shh-ed her. He then got off her bed and walked towards the window. Hiyori had so many conflicted emotions running rapid in her chest.

"W-Wait Yato!"

"Until tomorrow my love! Sleep tight!" He waved at her then leaped out the window, leaving Hiyori confused and ditsy.

Yato jumped on top of Hiyori's roof, where he saw Yukine sat. He was grinning slyly at Yato.

"Some plan of yours." He grinned. Yato blushed. He must have seen. Or known the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Shut up! It was all for a good cause!" Yato defended, averting his eyes.

"Sure." Yukine answered, unconvinced.

Yato then lifted his hand, a gold chain dangling from his hand. Hanging from it was the key.

"You got it!" Yukine exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to him.

Yato lifted the key above his head. "Uh uh. Let's head over to Kofuku's place. When Hiyori finds out I took this, I'm in for a beating!" Yato shoved the key in his jersey pocket and Yukine grumbled.

"Whatever, I can wait. It's just a stupid diary anyway." Yukine stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>They just stared at the diary as it sat on the table. They both had their lips pressed in a tight line as they stared at the pink cover.<p>

So many secrets could be inside of this one book. Yato wanted to know so much. What kind of things did Hiyori think about? Did she write about school? Her struggles with classes? Her friends? Him?

The key was in his hand as he stared at the diary. "Just open it! We finally got it!" Yukine pushed.

Yato nodded. He slowly placed the key in the lock and turned it. It clicked in affirmation that it had been unlock. Yukine leaned forward in anticipation, his eyes wide in interest. Finally, they could see what laid behind these pages.

Yato placed his hand on the cover, gulping. His palms felt sweaty, his mind rapid. Who knew what kind of things Hiyori wrote in her diary, but now they would.

Yato lifted the cover, revealing the first page. They boys' eyes widened and all they did was stare. Both of them didn't utter a word for several minutes.

Yukine then leaned in closer, squinting his eyes. "Huh?"

Yato just stared, his mouth agape. "WHAT?!" He cried in fury, bashing his head on the table. Yukine looked over at him, his eyes widening the size of saucers. "WHY IS IT EMPTY, WHY IS IT EMPTY?! WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE FOR AN EMPTY DIARY?!"

Yukine brought his palm to his forehead. "Damn it!" He growled.

* * *

><p>Hiyori pulled a pink book from under her covers, smirking. "Silly boys." The book have the word "Diary" engraved on it with cursive. "I wouldn't just leave the real diary out in the open like that."<p>

She hummed quietly to herself, opening it up and jotting down her thoughts onto the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Man was this one shot fun to write! xD I find Yato and Yukine to be absolutely hilarious and tbh I don't even know where this idea came from. I was just thinking of one shot ideas one day and I though Diary + Noragami would be an interesting mix x) I hope you enjoyed it though, let me know what you thought ! :) Until next time! xo<strong>

**Z. Ashes**


End file.
